


Maybe Today

by Tbird1965



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbird1965/pseuds/Tbird1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble for all the Ladies on the Snape and Hermione Shipper Forever Facebook page. Snape enjoys a little "me time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Today

**This is just a fun little drabble all the fantastic ladies on the Snape and Hermione Shippers Forever Facebook page challenged each other to...it's based on this AMAZING drawing that you can find  at<http://azalea-nymph.livejournal.com/> called "I dreamed a dream...and whatta dream!" Fair warning, it is very, very adult. But...so is this story. So this is for Dena and all the ladies on Facebook. Enjoy.**

"Mmmmmmm." A low groan escaped his throat as he reached beneath the bedsheets, caressing his shaft with long narrow fingers. 'Maybe today.' He thought, rubbing and pulling; his cock growing harder and harder with every touch. 'Oh fuck that feels good.'

She walked into his classroom in a modified Hogwarts uniform. The kind that would only be approved by the Governor's in their deepest, wettest fantasies. Tits pushed up and out; barely contained in the tight, white button down shirt. Skirt so short it failed to cover the swell of her adorable round arse.

"Fuck." He hissed, rubbing his palm across the sensitive head of his now throbbing erection. Kicking out with his legs, he pushed the duvet and sheets down, revealing his long, lean naked body. He was so randy and so heated, he didn't even feel the chill of the dungeon air as it kissed his flesh. With a twist of his wrist and a non verbal spell, his palm filled with slippery lubricant. 'That's better.' He thought as he watched his hand slide slowly up and down, the head of his cock pushing in and out through his clenched fist.

"Detention for your insolence." His baritone voice rumbled. "I have a potion for you to complete." He groaned softly and rubbed the head of his cock as she bent at the waist to pick up the wooden crate strategically placed on the stone floor of dungeon. 'Oh fuck I want to come.' He groaned as her ridiculously short skirt rose up to reveal the pale skin of her arse. 'I want to come so bad, but not yet, too soon.' He slowed his strokes, another low moan escaping his lips.

"Like this Professor Snape?" She gazed over her shoulder at him as she placed the crate on the low work station.

"Bend over more." He hissed, running his fingers lightly over his cock, reaching down to cup and pull at his balls. "Spread your legs, let me see that wet slit of yours."

"Like this?" She asked, obediently shifting her legs and bending over so he could see the slash of pink wetness peeking out from between her legs.

"Ohhhhh." He groaned, turning his hand over to slide his fist down his cock, squeezing hard when he reached the base, pressing his hand against his abdomen, before reversing and slowly sliding his fist back up to the tip. "I should fuck you like this." He growled. "I should stand behind you and sink my cock into your hot, wet, needy little pussy. Then I could watch myself as I disappear inside you," his hand slowly slid down his cock to press against his stomach, "and then reappear," the flesh of his shaft slowly came back into view as he moved his hand to the tip, "just like this,'' he grunted softly, repeating the movement, "back and forth, in and out. You would love to have my big fat cock fucking you. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would Professor Snape." She whispered, placing a hand between her legs and running her fingers through the wetness.

"Yes you would." He repeated, thrusting himself into his fist. "You would beg for it you fucking little Gryffindor Princess. Uhhhh. I could come any minute now." Taking his fist away, he stroked the head of his cock lightly using just his thumb and forefinger. "Turn around you insufferable little know it all and show me your tits." He grunted, running his fist over the head of his cock and squeezing his balls firmly.

"Like this Professor Snape." She turned, smiling at him wantonly, her breasts free from her tight, white shirt, both hands squeezing them, displaying them for him.

"Touch your nipples. Pinch them, squeeze them, make them hard." He moaned, his left hand creeping up to pinch his own hard nipple, his right hand moving rhythmically across his cock.

"They're hard for you Professor Snape." She moaned, licking her lips as she pulled and teased her hardened little buds.

"I should come all over your tits. I should stick my cock between your tits and fuck them until I come all over your face. You'd like it if I came all over your face." His hand moved quicker now, flying across the head of his cock and up and down the shaft.

Leaning back against the desk in front of her, his frock coat and white shirt open to reveal his bare chest, his cock jutting out of his trousers hard and eager, he watched as she sat back on the table. Spreading her legs she ran her fingers through her wet folds,watching him carefully as she slowly raised her leg, teasing his cock with her pink little toes. "I want you to fuck me Professor Snape." She whispered. "I want you to fuck me so hard."

"Uhhhhhhhhn" He cried out, hips rising off the bed, his hand flying across the head of his cock His back arched and his hand froze, squeezing his cock as he came. Wet heat filled his hand and splattered across his stomach and his chest. Groaning, he ran his hand down his cock, shivering with pleasure and release. With one last, great shudder, he fell back on the bed panting, his softening cock still clutched in his hand.

'Maybe today.' He thought. 'Maybe today I'll give little Ms. Granger the detention she so rightly deserves.'

**On a side note...I based Severus' little "metime" moment on a video I found on the "Make Love not Porn" sight.**

 


End file.
